Hello Mister
by MakeYourPoison
Summary: "I like you.", "No you don't.', "Oh but I do.", "You can't.", "Why?", "I'm older than you?", "And?", "By a thousand year.", "So?" Because loving death is not easy.


**Summary:**

 **"I like you.", "No you don't.'', "Oh but I do.", "You can't.", "Why?", "I'm older than you?", "And?", "By a thousand year.", "So?"**

 **Word Count: No idea, working on word pad. Lol**

* * *

"Hello, Mister! How can I help you?" The five year old girl grinned at the person in front of her, knowing that she cannot trust strangers but somehow she felt at ease with the man.

They are sitting in front of each other on a small room. The scenery outside the window changing every after few minutes.

The strawberry blonde spare her a glance before shifting the thin document at hand. "You can help me by writing your name here and signing above it. That would make my job easier."

"Oohhh, but why? I saw mommy the other day signing documents. She was crying you know, until they remove those wires on my body. Will signing this can bring me back to mommy?"

He sighed and threw the girl an apple. "You can't go back anymore."

"Why?" Her little blonde head shifting a little to the side, her face downcast.

"Because you're dead."

"Oh."

* * *

"Hi, Mister. It's you again." She gave the man in front of her a toothy grin.

Shifting his eyes from the document at hand to the woman in front of her. "It's my first time seeing you."

"Don't lie, Mister. I can't remember when but I know I saw you somewhere before." She stuck out her tongue at the man in front of her. "I don't know why but for some reason I think I was looking for you my entire life."

He sighed and read more of the document in front of her. "Okay, you got me. We've met once but that was a long time ago. Now can you please sign this so you can go."

Another grin made it's way on her lips, "Told ya', will you tell me your name this time before I go?"

"You don't need my name to where you are going and once you're gone, make sure not to look for me anymore."

"Why?" She caught the apple that was thrown to her by the man.

"Because seeing me means you're dead."

"I know." She smiled, her face is serene this time as she admired the different landscape showing outside the window.

* * *

"Hey, Mister. How many life do a soul have before it went back to the creator?" The blonde inquired. The strawberry blonde reaper sighed as he scroll through the document he once again have.

"Five." He bluntly said as he shifted the document in front of him to the last page.

They are on the same room, she is looking out the window amazed at the different sceneries displaying in front of her. "How many lives do I have left?"

A brow shot up. "This is your third." He answered.

Another smile appeared and for some reason, he can't take his eyes away from her this time. "That means I have two chances left." a grin followed as she took the apple from the table.

The man opened the document to the last page waiting for her to sign it. She took the pen and twirl it with her hands instead of proceeding to the task at hand. "I like you." She suddenly blurted out.

He was taken aback by a second but regain his composure as fast and answered, "No you don't"

"Oh but I do." She said while putting her hand under her chin supported by the elbows on the table.

"I'm older than you." He answered, slowly leaning to the table imitating the girl, daring her for her next move.

Obviously pleased by the reaction she's getting, she continued. "And?"

He leaned back, smiling a little. "By a thousand year."

"So?" She signed the document at hand and took a bite of her apple. This time, the first time, his eyes are closed.

* * *

"Yo, Mister!" She greeted as she took a seat in front of the man sitting at the table.

The man simply nodded in return. "I believe you already have an idea on why you are here and what to do?" He pushed the document and an apple to her side of the table.

"And I believe that can wait a little, right?" She grinned as she pushed the document a bit to the side and started watching the scenery showing by the window.

He sighed but let her do as she pleased, this time looking at her back at the now thicker document on top. Already memorized it's contents by heart, he inquired. "Aren't you tired of seeing all these in your whole life?"

"I practically traveled around the world my whole life this time. I'm not sure but is this something I've done in my past lives too?" She tilted her head a bit to look at him and he nodded in confirmation. She smiled and put her full attention back to the window. "I traveled all around but something is missing, that's why I traveled more to find it.

"May I know what it is?" He said looking at his coffee in front of him, not daring to look at her face.

She gave a sad smile. "You."

"Who are you?" The blonde woman inquired as she sat in front of a red haired man.

A Cheshire cat grin broke out, "Are you expecting someone else?"

She looked around the room to see the familiar window displaying beautiful sceneries as always. She sighed, a little bit contented but feeling a bit down. "What's your name, Mister?". She inquired.

"Name's Karma, I hope not to see you so soon the next time Nakamura-san." He browsed through the document at hand and stop at the last page. He handed it over to her as well as a boxed strawberry milk. She raised an eyebrow at him as the tool the pen and the boxed milk. "What? I like it."

She shook her head as she proceeded in writing her name and signing the document. "My last line and it has to be you." She sighed as she drink the milk at hand.

"Who says this is the last?" A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he took a folder and file a document adding few more blank pages in the process.

* * *

The trees swayed with the wind as he leaned back at the trunk while reading his favorite book. He stopped for a minute to admire the view, in front of him is a large family park located in their neighborhood. Families gathered around, children are playing on the dedicated area for play ground but he never dared to join them.

Looking around more he saw his father calling out to him, inviting him to join him and his mother as they played with his one year younger sister. He shook his head and politely declined his father, his five year old sister pouting a little at his rejection but smiled again when he shouted, "Later Manami." He waived his book to her in the process.

He smiled at her sister as she squealed then went back reading. Silent footsteps approached him. "Hello, Mister. Why are you alone?" He looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. Her long blonde girl and baby blue dress swayed with the wind and a grin was present from her face. "My name is Rio Nakamura, what's your name?"

Smiling back, he nodded a little. "Hi, Name's Gakushuu Asano. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

Her face lit up more as she nodded in confirmation, glad that she were able to make a friend in her new neighborhood. She sat beside him and took something out from her small bag and looked back at him with a cheeky smile and offered him an apple.

* * *

 **A/N:** I do have other on going Karmanami stories. I just want to push this out of my head for now. LOL


End file.
